Enfermedad y Obsesion, Sangre y Amor
by Vithryl
Summary: Contada en primera persona, capitulos cortos. El fic se desarrolla en la duda de la identidad de una mujer, participacion del la seccion XIII y Millenium, basado en el manga Cap XII subido!.
1. Quien soy?

_Este es mi primer Fic de Hellsing, cuyos personajes pertenecen a Kouta Hirano a excepcion de quien narra la historia, espero que os guste mi creacion._

* * *

Capitulo I - Quien soy?

Despertando de un profundo sueño, de un oscuro lugar no muy diferente al olvido, abri lentamente mis ojos, poco a poco fui sintiendo las extremidades de mi cuerpo, confundida y aturdida me levante de mi lugar de descanso, o quizas deba decir ataud; el cual estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que mi vestimenta, logre avistar una tipica estaca de madera a un costado del ataud... a mi mente llegaron algunos recuerdos... un tormento se apodero de mi cabeza, senti dolor y panico al recordar de donde provino esa estaca...  
Empece a gritar, ese tormento que atribulaba mis pensamientos eran indeseable, desesperante, quise correr pero me encontre con una pared de concreto, la cual comence a inspeccionar con mis manos, tratando de hallar una salida, pero sin resultado... lo unico que daba con lo exterior era una reforzada puerta de acero, cerrada desde afuera.  
Estaba en una habitacion muy estrecha, era evidente que alguien me retenia, pero porque? quien soy yo? quien... soy...  
Intentando recordad almenos mi identidad, pero sin exito, esta pregunta me causo un vacio...  
Sumergida en mi mente oi la puerta de acero como estaba siendo abierta desde afuera, eran muchas cerraduras al parecer, ya que el tiempo que tardaron al abrirla fue largo...

-Buenas noches-

Una mujer de cabellos rubios estaba delante de mi, mirandome friamente, pero se sentia insegura, yo lo podia ver; a su lado un viejo de cabello negro, que a juzgar por su apariencia, parecia un mayordomo

-Cual es tu nombre?-

La mujer hablo nuevamente, dejandome perdida en su pregunta... tenia acaso yo un nombre?

-Quizas este no sea momento señorita Integra-

Esta vez hablo el mayordomo, dirigiendose a la mujer, cuyo nombre es Integra...

-No Walter, ella hablara-

Integra se inclino hacia mi (yo me hallaba sentada en el suelo) y me hablo una vez mas

-Dime como te llamas?-

No respondi, era incapaz de decir algo, no sabia quien era yo...

-no lo... se-

no fue timidez con la que hable, quizas fue miedo de no saber mi identidad, Integra se levanto y se alejo de mi

-Walter, asegurate de que Alucard ni Seras sepan de esto-

-Si mi señora-

antes de que cerrara la puerta, en un vano intento de auxilio, hable

-Saquenme de aqui-

suplique, ambos se voltearon y me miraron asombrados pero confundidos

-Cuando decidas decirme tu nombre-

Dijo Integra con frialdad...

-Yo...

----------------------------------------------------------**Fin del Cap I** ---------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Aquel de quien me escondian

Capitulo II - Aquel de quien me escondian...

-yo... no lo se... no lo recuerdo-

-Pronto recordaras pequeña vampira-

Ella cerro la puerta en mi cara, otra vez quede sola...  
Pequeña vampira... eso es lo que soy? una vampira?

...  
...  
...

No se cuantas horas pasaron desde que pense en aquello, el misterio de mi pasado me mantenia fuera de mi...

_hay alguien alli?_

algo me saco de ese sueño, una voz femenina, pero no era la de Integra, esta vez era otra persona... pude escuchar pasos aproximandosen...

Inmediatamente me comporte como un animal salvaje buscando libertad, empece a hablar, no podia gritar, me sentia agotada, pero podia causar ruido...

_hay alguien aqui? _

Por la intensidad de su voz, ella se encontraba justo al otro lado de la puerta de acero

-si- respondi con una fragil voz -aqui estoy-

_quien eres?_

una vez mas surgio la pregunta, yo solo insitia en pedir ayuda

-sacame de aqui-

_que haces alli?_

otra pregunta inconclusa...

-ayudame-

hubo un silencio, ella se alejo, corriendo

-no te vayas...-

era muy tarde, ella se fue...

* * *

V -Maestro!-

A -Que sucede oficial-

V -Que tienen encerrado en las mazmorras?-

A -Cual es el fundamento de esa pregunta?-

V -Hace solo unos momentos escuche unos ruidos provenientes de las mazmorras-

A -Y?-

V -Me hablo una mujer, se hallaba encerrada, me pidio ayuda repetidas veces... sabes de esto Maestro-

W -Discuple señorita Victoria-

A -Walter que haces aqui-

W -No pude evitar escuchar la historia de la señorita Seras-

A -Historia?-

W -Ella estaba durmiendo...-

V -PERO! MAESTRO!-

A -Es cansado que me despierten a mediodia, oficial, regresa a tu habitacion

V -pero... mmm... si maestro-

Victoria sale de la habitacion

A -Walter, hay algo que me ocultes?-

W -No Alucard-

Walter se voltea y se va

* * *

Alucard se encuentra solo y se dedica a reflexionar  
_Walter me lo estaba ocultando, lo que dijo la oficial, pero eso debe ser bajo la orden de Integra... Porque lo intentas ocultar Integra?_

Un frio se apodero de mi, senti la presencia de algo o alguien aproximandose, de repente algo atraveso el muro de la habitacion, la figura de un hombre se formo, estaba delante de mi

-Nosferathu Alucard...- sonrei -Es un gusto volver a verte-  
lo recorde! pero como? fue algo expontaneo...

-Quien eres tu?-

---------------------------------------------------------Fin del Cap II------------------------------------------------------------------

_Algun comentario, critica se les agradecera..._


	3. Deseos peligrosos

Cap III - Deseos peligrosos

-Quien eres tu?-

Yo... no escuchaba sus palabras... senti... algo extraño dentro de mi... algo que me atrapo...

Sonrei ligeramente, cambie mi expresion de miedo y confusion, a una no muy diferente a la de una joven enamorada, desde ese momento deje de percibir sonidos...  
Observe al vampiro mover sus labios, pero no logre decifrar sus palabras...   
Esos ojos... esa penetrante mirada... me traia recuerdos, aunque no muy claros ni relevantes...

Parece que hubieran pasado horas desde que cruzamos miradas...  
Un sueño... estaba soñando despierta...

Pero algo me arranco de ese sueño, un frio objeto en mi frente, logre verlo... era el arma del Nosferathu

-Terminare con tus penas- le escuche decir

en ese momento deje de actuar segun mis pensamientos, algo mas se poseyo de mi... a partir de ese momento no recuerdo con exactitud lo que paso

Walter ingresa a la oficina de Integra

-Señorita Integra, tenemos un problema-

-Dime Walter...-

-La señorita Seras descubrio a la vampira que mantenemos encerrada en las mazmorras-

-Alucard lo sabe?-

-Ella le dijo de lo sucedido, pero yo intente encubrirlo con una excusa- 

-El sospecha algo?-

-Eso parece mi señora-

-Esto es malo, no sabemos si tienen relacion el uno con el otro, como actuaria Alucard... Walter bajemos a las mazmorras-

-Cree que Alucard se encuentre alli en este momento?-

-Posiblemente... el nunca se queda con la duda- 

_Integra y Walter bajan a las mazmorras, abren la puerta que encierra a la chica..._

-!!!, Alucard que haces?-

era la voz de aquella mujer... Integra, su voz me hizo ver lo que hacia, pero no tenia control de mi cuerpo; Tenia a Alucard arrodillado a mis pies, bebiendo mi sangre desde las venas de mi muñeca...   
Alucard no se detuvo a pesar de que su ama lo sorprendio... estaba dsifrutando... saboreando cada gota... ambos estabamos en un extasis de... pasion??

-ALUCARD DETENTE!!-

-------------------------------------Fin del Capitulo III-------------------------------


	4. La propuesta

Capitulo IV - La propuesta

-ALUCARD DETENTE!-

el Nosferathu hacia caso omiso a las palabras de su ama... todo solo por saborear unos segunos mas de mi sangre, pero se detuvo, retiro su boca de mi muñeca, entre suspiros saboreando los restos que quedaron en sus labios... lentamente se puso en pie

-QUE ES ESTE ACTO DE REBELDIA SIRVIENTE??!- Alego Integra, enfurecida pero a la vez sentia miedo puesto que temia que ese fuera un comienzo de revelacion hacia ella...

-Si lo mira bien- respondio el vampiro -ya acate al mandato- acomodo sus gafas y se volteo hacia Integra -No tienes porque alterarte-

Al escuchar eso, Integra regreso a su estado de seriedad e indiferencia...

-Ya tienes informacion, dime quien es ella-

-No- nego el Vampiro

-Que quieres decir con esto?-

-Su sangre...- el me miro. en sus ojos se notaba una insaciable sed de sangre -su sangre esta vacia-

-Vacia?- 

-Es como si solo fuera un objeto...-

-Pero es un Vampiro-

-O quizas solo lo aparenta- recalco el Nosferathu

Vagamente los oi especular acerca de mi identidad, me senti mareada, incapaz de mantenerme en pie... tambaleante cai desmayada...

...   
...   
... 

-Hola! Al fin despiertas!-

Abri mis ojos, llegua a mirar una chica joven, parecia ser entusiasta y alegre, yo por mi parte, me encontraba confusa y con dolor de cabeza...

-Quien eres?- pregunte

-Yo? oh si... disculpa, mi nombre es Seras Victoria,- me dijo un poco timida - Y tu?-

Permaneci en silencio absoluto

-Lo siento, yo... no queria incomodarla-

Seras volteo la mirada y se ruborizo apenada, desde esas ultimas palabras ambas pasamos en silencio  
Yo me limitaba a mirarle, en cambio, ella intentaba decirme algo pero no hallaba las palabras...

-La... La señorita Integra me pidio que cuidara de ti, pero ya que se siente mejor ire a avisarle-

Al decir esto abondono la habitacion.

Al cabo de unos minutos alguien ingreso a la habitacion, era Integra, junto con sus inconfundibles aires de rigidez y frialdad.

-He venido a proponerte un trato-

Su voz sonaba tentadora, algo estaba tramando...

-De que se trata?- pregunte

-He venido a hacer que escojas entre dos cosas- su palabras tenian misterio -Una: es que te unas a la organizacion Hellsing-

-Y la otra?-

-Simplemente- Integra me fue clara -Si no nos eres util te desechamos-

-Que pasara si acepto unirme?-

-Me serviras a mi, atraves de Alucard, con el fin del exterminio de otros vampiros que amenazen Inglaterra-

Ella... sus palabras me hicieron recordar... SU PADRE! inmediatamente me llene de odio..

-Entonces... que decides?- hizo la pregunta cuya respuesta cerraria el trato 

Ella era la viva imagen de Arthur Van hellsing, aquel que clavo la estaca en mi corazon y me dejo en el olvido, cada una de las palabras mencionadas por Integra, eran exctamente las mismas que dijo su padre aquel dia:

_"Me serviras a mi, bajo la direccion de Alucard, destruyendo cualquier amenaza contra Inglaterra, Vampiros, Ghouls, terroristas... pero si te rehusas, te desechamos"_

¿Cual es tu desicion pequeña?

------------------------------------------Fin del Cap IV----------------------------------------------


	5. Desicion

Capitulo V - Desicion

Cual es tu desicion pequeña?

_-Mi desicion? vivir como esclavo acaso te parece una desicion?-_

Empece a formular pensamientos indecisos... mientras mas recordaba a Arthur experimente una sensacion de venganza, un frio en mi sangre...

-Tu, eres identica a el- comenze a ser controlada por mis emociones -siempre segura de tu liderazgo, de que estaras protegida, crees que eres fuerte?- mientras hablaba mantenia la mirada baja

-Que significa todo esto?- interrumpio Integra

-No te parece claro? crees que lo puedes dominar todo, pero solo eres una pequeña niña asustada detras de tu imponente imagen- 

-BASTA!- 

Me levante del suelo, careciente de autocontrol, arricone a Integra, con una expresion sedienta de sangre

-Haces un buen trabajo, Integra- hable sarcasticamente, en mi mente no podia borrar la idea de eliminarla

Integra percibio mis deseos, saco su espada y sin pensarlo, la empuño en mi pecho.

-Muere...- dijo Integra en un tono terminante

-jajajajajaj... tu padre atemorizado actuo de la misma manera, porque el comprendia la gravedad de mi existencia- mientras terminaba de hablar, retire la espada de Integra de mi cuerpo -Que tal si destruyo la amenaza que me atromenta?- en ese instante la mire con una sonrisa en mi rostro... 

Pero antes de que pudiese actuar, su linda mascota me disparo en la cabeza...

-Gracias sirviente-

-Es un placer mi ama-

Ambos les escuche hablar, sintiendonse orgullosos de si mismos, que patetico...

-repulsivo...- aunque mi rostro se hallase desfigurado, continuaba hablando, como era posible? algo... algo dentro de mi era lo que me hacia vivir. Inmediatamente me reconstrui, volvi en mi, volvi a controlar mis actos... Alucard me amenazaba con su arma e Integra me miraba con indiferencia, aunque muy dentro de si ella estaba intrigada

-Yo...- Pense detenidamente y hable con la mejor opcion -yo acepto unirme a Hellsing- me arrodille

Al escuchar esto, Alucard Bajo su arma, se volteo y miro a Integra... 

-Mi sirviente... llevate a esta chica, observala durante una semana e informame- esas fueron sus palabras, Integra se retiro de la habitacion

Alucard me miro unos segundos, se volteo y poco a poco se retiro de la habitacion

-Sigueme...- 

---------------------------------Fin del Cap V------------------------------------


	6. Semana de Observacion

Capitulo VI- Semana de observación

Este es el primer día después de haber aceptado unirme, pero según Integra, esta seria mi semana de evaluación bajo la observación de su sirviente…

Ambos nos encontrábamos en campo abierto a la mitad de la noche, con una hermosa luna llena que iluminaba todo el terreno, a varios metros de nosotros Seras estaba preparando algunas cosas…

-Maestro! Ya el campo esta listo para entrenar-

Seras informaba a su maestro, pero el en cambio estaba distraído, la luna atrapo su atención, por mi parte, quise romper el silencio

-Es una hermosa luna-

Sin quitar la mirada, en su rostro se reflejaba una sed insaciable.. 

-En noches como esta… anhelo un poco de sangre-

Nuestro ambiente fue interrumpido por la chica policía

-Maestro! Ya esta todo preparado…Maestro??-

Victoria no lograba capturar su atención, así que yo intente ayudarle

-Vampiro, Seras te esta llamando…-

-La policía?, ella siempre es así-

El Nosferathu al fin desvió la mirada hacia ningún lugar, poco a poco se acerco hacia la policía, preparando una de sus armas…

-Toma, la necesitaras…- inmediatamente me ofreció el arma que estaba preparando, nuevamente el retomo la palabra –Es la Jhosua- con una expresión de desinterés termino de hablar

Yo tome el arma, pero era algo extraño el hecho que me la obsequiara por lo que pregunte –Porque me la has entregado?- 

-Walter me esta preparando otra, la Jackal II-

Llegamos al lado de Seras, mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte, en el cual, para el ojo humano, era imposible divisar los objetivos.

-Muéstrame como disparas- Dijo el Vampiro

Yo no tarde en responder, levante mi arma y sin dudar dispare

-Wow… justo en el blanco- exclamo Seras

-Veo que confías plenamente en tus habilidades- acento el maestro –eso es bueno-

-Alucard!- Walter se encamino hasta donde nosotros permanecíamos

-Que sucede?-

El mayordomo traia algo mas que noticias consigo, ya que traia un caja metalica y un largo objeto cubierto con una manta –A vuestro pedido, he diseñado la Jackal II- sin mas espera abrio la caja que contenia dicho articulo, que Alucard no dudo en tomarlo y probarlo

-Es excelente Walter-

-Gracias por la aprobación- después de una pequeña pausa, dirigió su mirada hacia mi y continuo –También te he traído algo a ti-

Aquel objeto que estaba cubierto por la manta lo descubrio –Esta espada esta hecha con el mas fino corte para lograr resultados mortales a la hora de batallas de cuerpo a cuerpo, el mango es una cruz hecha de oro puro, con finos detalles que le brindan elegancia y un buen agarre, y tambien, esta espada no puede ser manipulada por humanos debido a su peso-

Quizas me hallaba un poco asombrada, dado al hecho de que no llevaba ni 2 dias y ya me entragaban armas

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias…- me diriji hacia el mayordomo

-No se preocupe señorita, además les traigo noticias a los tres-

-De que se trata?- dijo la policía

-Hemos sido informados de que un grupo de terroristas, que al parecer son vampiros, estan atacando una pequeña ciudad en Londres, convirtiendo a familias enteras en un rico manjar para sus tropas de ghouls, su mision es detener y acabar con ellos-

-esto sera divertido- con una leve sonrisa el Vampiro menciono y asimismo pregunto por datos de la localizacion de los hechos

-esta sera nuestra primera mision juntas- entablo conversación la policía –Al maestro le encanta con aquellos que lo desafian- al finalizar me mostro una amable sonrisa, ella sentia confianza conmigo, la verdad no se si esto sea bueno…

-Vamonos- nos ordeno la mascota de Integra. 

-----------------------------------Fin del Capitulo VI--------------------------------------


	7. Polvo de Angel

**Capitulo VII – Polvo de Ángel**

Llegamos al lugar de los hechos, en una inmensa catedral encontramos personas despedazadas y ghouls por doquier, aun sin rastro de los causantes. 

-Ambas encárguense de estos molestos ghouls-

-Si Maestro- Acato Seras

-Yo me encargare de los vampiros- una sonrisa se marco en su cara y en poco tiempo desapareció de nuestro lado.

-Encarguémonos de esto- me dijo la policía con una expresión confiada en su rostro

Los ghouls detectaron nuestra presencia y se dirigían hacia nosotros, su asqueroso aspecto y su putrefacto olor despertaron mis deseos de caceria, era tiempo de derramar sangre…

Mis sentidos se agudizaron, mi expresión cambio, mi sed de muerte… tomi mi espada, y corri hacia los ghouls

-Vosotros sois….- poco a poco que iba acercandome me expresaba con mas desprecio-Solo Escoria!!-

Y empezo la fiesta, levante mi espada y mi arma y corte cabezas, desgarre cuerpos, dispare corazones, cada vez que asesinaba sentia placer en mi alma, pero lo que me causaba mas placer era descuartizarlos poco a poco, ir desmembrándolos pedazos a pedazos, escuchar sus lamentables gemidos… oh si, es realmente placentero… musica para mis oidos, gozo para mi ser.

Seras hacia su parte a las afueras de la catedral, y al parecer tambien disfrutaba de la caceria…

Pero, una presencia extraña se encontraba en la catedral, lo presenti, mire a la cruz que se hallaba en la pared principal…. Una silueta debajo de ello… Un Padre!!??

Poco a poco se fue acercando y al parecer estaba susurrando oraciones pero una voz terminante salio de su boca

-No podia esperar por volverte a ver abominación!-

Mi cuerpo fue atravesado por bayonetas, yo no entendia… el me conocia?? Pero fui controlada por mis emociones nuevamente, hable sin quererlo

-Padre Alexander Anderson…. Aun no es tiempo de que confiese mi pecados- Levante nuevamente mis armas y corria hacia el… tuve una fuerte confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo con el, el padre no dudo en golpearme violentamente y atravesarme con sus bayonetas hasta clavarme en la pared

-Esta no es forma de tratar a una dama- replique

-Tu no eres mas que un maldito demonio!- el empezo a reir de una manera perversa –Disfrutare de enviarte a donde perteneces- inmediatamente saco una bayoneta especial, estaba garabateada con pasajes biblicos y bendecida, aun goteaba agua bendita, y la incrusto en mi corazon. 

-Muere…MUERE!!! DESAPARECE!!- empezo a gritar mientras decia una oracion

Yo sentia que mi pecho se quemaba, pero sin embargo no grite, pero sentia un profundo dolor en todo mi cuerpo

-p… padre Alexander Anderson!!- grito Seras, enseguida alisto la Halconnen y se preparo para disparar

-Quitale las manos de encima!!- Seras disparo hacia nosotros, pero el padre repelio la bala con una bayoneta, que lanzo directamente y la hizo explotar frente a nosotros.

-Cuando Acabe Vitrhyl seguiras tu!- dijo el padre a Seras

Yo… me llamo vithryl?? El sabia mi identidad?? Quien era el!!??

-Que sorpresa humano, ya era hora de que nos volvieramos a ver- Era el Vampiro -Esta noche nos divertiremos- 

-----------------------------------Fin del Capitulo VII-------------------------------------


	8. Conexiones Desconocidas

Capitulo VIII- Conexiones Desconocidas

-Tanto tiempo humano...-

-Ya veo- dijo el padre -vosotros la habeis encontrado-

El Vampiro sospecho de las palabras de Anderson

-Aunque deseo matarte, hoy no es tu noche, hoy no he venido por ti Alucard- 

-Cuales son tus asuntos?- Pregunto el Nosferathu

-Tu mejor que nadie lo debes de saber, pequeño mounstruo, este demonio Vithryl es considerado una amenaza no solo para la seccion XIII, si no para todo el mundo- hubo un breve silencio, el padre retomo la palabra -Una amenaza mayor que tú!-

-Malditos opresores, destructores de la opocision, creadores de falsa paz, ¿Que es la seccion XIII? no son mas que catolicos temblorosos, simples humanos que intentar imponer miedo para que crean en sus ideas... patetico-

-Si quis non amat domi nium iesum sit anathe...-

el padre daba la oracion en latin, las frases terminantes, quizas para destruirme...

-Maestro! haz algo, ayudala!- Seras pidio auxilio a su maestro, pero el respndio diferente a lo que ella deseaba

-Si de verdad es una amenaza como el dice, no debe de morir tan facilmente...-

-En el nombre del padre, del hijo, del espiritu santo am..-

Interrumpi a Anderson, pero no fui yo precisamente, era ese yo interno... 

-Porque haces esto Alexander? lo nuestro no era posible y tu eras conciente, y ahora por el fanatismo que tienes ¿intentas destruirme? ¿o para calmar tu dolor?-

mis palabras, hicieron que el padre se detuviera, que dudara de sus acciones y cambiara su expresion

-Esa lengua, esta hablando un monstruo! tu no eres mas esa persona- alego el padre

-Porque insistes? porque? sabias que yo era diferente y tu creastes lo impos..-

-CALLA!- grito Anderson, mis palabras eran insoportables para sus oidos -No escuchare las abominaciones de tu demoniaca lengua mas, MONSTRUO!- 

-Y todo por tu fanatismo, yo renuncie, aceptalo!!- hable por ultima vez 

-Es hora de intervenir- susurro el vampiro, levantu su arma y apunto hacia el padre, Anderson se adelanto a su amenaza y abrio su biblia, creando un torbellino con las paginas de este libro lo rodeo y desaparecio.

-Que queria ese loco padre??!- exclamo seras

El vampiro se acerco hacia mi, estando a mi lado, sin decir una palabra, retiro delicadamente la bayoneta de mi pecho, asimismo no se resistio al sabor de mi sangre, y accedio a limpiar mi pecho con su lengua, me parecio algo extraño, pero senti un deseo al verlo realizando esa accion...

-Ma..maestro, debemos regresar e informar los hechos- Seras intento interrumpir el momento, un tanto avergonzada, quizas se sentia incomoda al vernoa a ambos asi.

El Nosferathu se detuvo y me pregunto

-¿te sientes bien?- ya que observo que no podia regenerar mis heridas facilmente por las quemaduras

Yo intente mantenerme en pie, pero el dolor era muy fuerte, y tambaleaba, el miro mi torpeza para caminar asi que me tomo en brazos y decidio cargarme hasta los cuarteles

-Oficial! recoge esa bayoneta y guardala con cuidado, regresaremos a Hellsing- 

-Si maestro-

_En los cuarteles Hellsing_

-Que sucedio con la Vampira? Integra estaba esperandonos en la entrada principal a los tres

-Tuvo un enfrentamiento directo con el Padre Anderson- respondio su sirviente

-El paladin de la seccion XIII? esta es una violacion a su jurisdiccion!- 

-El no vino a destruir a los terroristas, y al parecer, tampoco a nostros, vino por ella- hizo enfasis en mi

Integra quedo un tanto asombrada por las palabras de su Vampiro

-Dejala a cargo de Walter, tu y yo tenemos que hablar Alucard- orden Integra 

-Si mi ama-

--------------------------------Fin del capitulo VIII---------------------------------------------


	9. La Cena

Capitulo IX - La Cena

El Vampiro me dejo en una habitacion bajo el cuidado de Walter, al poco tiempo me visito Seras, para observar mi estado y entregar la bayoneta sagrada para la inspeccion...

-Esa es una herida grave señorita, tuvistes suerte al tener un enfrentamiento directo con Anderson y sobrevivir - con un agradable humor me comentaba el mayordomo -parece que esta bayoneta no es como las demas, al juzgar por su alto poder de mortalidad, diria que esta arma fue diseñada exclusivamente para una persona, en este caso, serias tu señorita-

-Mi nombre es Vithryl- aclaré

-Oh, ya recordo quie es srt Vithryl?-

-No... el padre me llamo asi-

-Ya veo-

_En la oficina de Integra, Alucard e Integra estaban conversando_

-Cual era el proposito del Padre?-

-Eliminarla, a Vithryl-

-Vithryl? ya recordo su identidad?-

-No, el padre la llamo de esa manera-

-Eso quiere decir...-

-Exacto, el ya la conocia-

-Pero porque se arriesgo de esa manera? a entrar en conflicto directo con nosotros?-

-El padre menciono que ella era un importante amenaza para el mundo, no solo para la seccion XIII-

-Hay algo que no me hayas dicho Alucard...-

-Esto es mas profundo, no solamente se trata de que ella sea peligrosa- 

-Trata de un asunto personal no es asi?-

-Indudablemente mi ama-

-Esto significa que no sera la ultima confrontcion que tengan ambos-

-Si de verdad es algo personal, no sera la ultima-

-Entiendo... puedes retirarte serviente-

Mientras me mantenian en el cuarto en vigilancia el Nosferathu irrumpio 

-Walter, averiguastes lo suficiente?-

-Lo necesario-

-Bien, por favor dejenos a solas-

-Como guste- enseguida Seras y Walter acataron segun los deseos del Vampiro 

El... no dijo nada durante un breve tiempo, solo me miraba, la herida en mi pecho, la cual no sanaba por completo.  
Al verme en ese estado saco un objeto de su saco, era una bolsa de sangre, la cual me ofrecio

-bebela- 

pero no me apetecia, realmente, yo no bebia sangre

-No- me reuse a aceptar

-Porque la rechazas?-

-simplemente no me gusta-

-pretendes permanecer en debilidad por el simple hecho de desagradarle?-

-No es solo eso, me reuso a convertirme en un monstruo al igual que tu- 

El permanecio en silencio, poco a poco su expresion fue cambiando, mostro una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos se agudizaron

-Si soy un monstruo, y tu temes a ello?, tu elegistes el camino de la oscuridad, al hacerlo aceptastes en lo que irremediablemente te convertiras, dejastes al sol detras y no puedes cambiarlo... Acepta tu destino-

recuerdos vinieron a mi mente... un... una sala, una habitacion iluminada, experimentos ...

-No, no lo aceptare-

-entonces mereces morir-

-Crees que yo acepte esto? crees que quise convertirme en lo que soy? estas equivocado, todo esto fue a causa de una obsesion-

-que clase de obsesion?-

No quise responder, mis ojos se humedecieron y me llene de odio -Dime Vampiro ¿realmente estas orgulloso de ser un monstruo?-

Fin del Cap IX


	10. Ataque sorpresa

El capitulo esta larguito, pero merece la pena leerlo

Capitulo X - Ataque sorpresa

Pasaron varios dias, en los que tuve que reposar, quedando inabilitada para las misiones, por suerte no hubieron ataques de mucha importancia en la nacion... Solo me restaban un par de dias para la finalizacion de la semana de observacion, aunque no fuera la gran cosa, sabia que quizas (mostrando una buena actitud) ganaria la confianza de Integra...

Decidi levantarme, aunque no sanaba del todo, estaba harta de estar alli. 

Al salir de la habitacion escuche unos gritos provenientes del cuarto e Seras

-DONDE ESTA MI CAMA!!!????-

No preste mucha importancia y trate de buscar las escaleras que me sacaran del sotano.  
Al salir, pude notar que no habia nadie, el salon de reuniones estaba cerrado, posiblemente Integra se hallase en una reunion importante. 

Yo continuaba mi camino hasta llegar a las puertas principales de Hellsing, era de dia, pero no importaba, el sol no era mortal para mi...

-Hey! a donde pretende que va?- un oficial de la defensa intento detenerme 

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- le intente evitar para salir de la mansion 

-No puedo permitir que se vaya- saco su arma y me amenazo

No podia creer que el fuera a hacer ago tan estupido como eso, pretendia matarme? patetico... ne me encontraba de humor asi que simplemente los golpee fuertemente en el estomago, dejandolo semi-inconsiente... 

Al fin sali a la ciudad, todo me era tan desconocido, pero me senti atraida a ingresar a un cementerio. Al entrar, algunos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente , melancolicos mayormente

_Personas que murieron, naturalmente o talvez asesinados, pero dejando marcas en sus seres queridos, heridas que dificilmente sanaran..._

FX: disparos

¿Disparos? agudize mis sentidos, al instante supe que venian de los cuarteles Hellsing, inmediatamente levante paso hacia la mansion.

Llegue, y para mi sorpresa, se hallban dos autobuses blindados en la entrada principal, y cerca de alli, dos guardias masacrados por las balas.. no habia tiempo para ver, ingrese al edificio.

-Quien se atreve a cometer tal estupides? de enfrentar a Hellsing en su propia casa?-

esas fueron mis palabras ante un ejercito armado pesadamente de ghouls, que no dudaron en atacar

-No sois mas que escoria- mi furia se desato, dando paso a una interminable sed de muerte... y asi era.. poco a poco fui destrozando a inutiles zombies, al mismo tiempo que era herida con las balas, fui acabando con los ghoul con mis propias manos...

-srt. Vithryl! que hacia usted fuera de Hellsing? su cuerpo esta debil y necesita descanso!-

El mayordomo? para mi sorpresa el tambien estaba eliminando a los enemigos, con una arma muy poco comun: unos casi invisibles hilos con un increible filo.

-No creo que sea el momento para hablar de ello- respondi

-Ahora que esta aqui, encargate del vampiro causante de esto, la Oficial y yo nos encargaremos de estos Zombies-

-A donde se fue el bastardo?-

-Se escabullo, rapido! impida que llegue a la reunion de Integra-

-Asi sera...-

Pronto los deje a cargo de la basura, con una sonrisa en mi rostro corri velozmente hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba el salon de reuniones... y ahi estaba... el infeliz causante de esta gran masacre 

-Al fin nos conocemos maldito-

El se volteo justo antes de abrir las puertas e interrumpir la reunion 

-Oh?! Hellsing tiene una nueva perrita? que gran sorpresa! creo que esperare antes de cogerme a la puta de Integra-

Yo le escuche atentamente, sonrei y cruze los brazos esperando a que pudiera cumplir sus palabras

-Atrevete a ponerme un dedo encima- die algo burlona

Aquel tipejo hizo una mirada deseosa de sangrecorrio hacia mi preparando sus dos armas...

-Esto lo voy a disfrutar-

velozmente se detuvo a unos milimetros de mi , apuntandome a la cabeza con sus armas, las cuales las disparo casi al instante

Las balas no me afectaron, pero reaccione como si fuera sido asi, quede tendida en el suelo, el mediocre vampiro empezo a reir 

-Muajajajajaja... eres una linda puta, pero no sirves para pelear, ahora hare lo que mejor sabe hacer una perra de tu clase!-

El se acerco hacia mi, se agacho e intento desgarrarme la blusa... era hora de actuar

-Tu! maldita escoria!-

Me levante rapidamente tomandolo por el cuello, lo puse contra una pared y lo empece a estrangular

-que te parezco ahora?- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Al mismo tiempo que empece a ahorcarlo, de quite una de sus armas y empeze a dispararle, evitando sus puntos vitales

-jajajaj WUAJAJAJAJAJA-

cada vez el reia mas, eso me estaba molestando, pense en eliminarlo de una vez por todas

-Detente Vithryl, es suficiente, debemos saber sus objetivos- Walter evito que lo asesinara, asi que lo solte y Seras se encargo de retenerlo 

-Dime cuales son tus objetivos- le exigio Walter al vampiro

-Porque no mejor se encargan de sus amigos?-

Detras de nosotros aparecieron todos los guardias de Hellsing convertidos en ghouls

-Wajajajaajajajaj- 

-Mis subordinados!- Integra salio de la reunion y vio la situacion

-Hola puta!-

Integra vio al vampiro que causo todo aquello y no dudo en dispararle

-No estoy de humor, dime a que has venido-

-wajajajaajajaj... nuestros objetivos son acabar con Alucard y la destruccion de la mesa redonda-

-Quien te dio la segunda vida?-

-Tu sabes que dentro de mi hay un chip que transmite todo lo que pasa, crees que me dejarian vivo para que cuente sus secretos?-

Al terminar de hablar empezo a arder en llamas

-!Feliz Milenio!-

estas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer

-Walter, investiga que quizo decir con feliz milenio-

-si señora-

Integra se volteo y me miro fijamente

-Tu no debistes haber abandonado la mansion sin permiso y mucho menos en tu estado-

No me sorprendia que lo supiera, debio de haberselo informado el oficial que golpee

-Ademas de agredir un guardia de la defensa... pero hicistes un buen trabajo en atrapar a este infeliz- ella miro a todos sus subordiandos convertidos en ghouls -mis subordinados... Walter Seras exterminen a estos ghouls, no rogare por su indulgencia, todo fue mi culpa-

-Si Señora- respondieron ambos

-Vithryl, regresa al cuarto de observacion-

no respondi, solo me retire de su presencia

_En algun lugar_

??? -Crees que esto sea posible?-

¿¿¿ -Sin Duda, esto es maravilloso, permitamonos cambiar los planes- 

??? -No es un poco apresurado?-

¿¿¿ -Esta es nuestra carta maestra, no permitire que la perdamos- 

-------------------------------------------Fin del cap X----------------------------------------------


	11. El perdon

Este tambien esta algo larguito, pero revela muchas cosas sobre Vithryl y Alexander, asi que leedlo

* * *

Capitulo XI – El Perdon

Después de aquel inesperado ataque las cosas han estado tensas, investigaciones, mucho trabajo…. Y ademas, un nuevo grupo de mercenarios.

-Veo que ya se ha recuperado por completo, eso es muy bueno- Walter me saludo al ver como despertaba

-Si, eso parece- respondi mirando mi herida, la cual ya no estaba

-Por cierto, se le ha pedido que conozca el nuevo grupo de mercenarios que contratamos para reemplazar la antigua defensa, estan en el salon principal-

-Estari alli en un momento-

Walter se retiro de la habitación, solo me puse a pensar que clase de personas eran aquellas, sin mucho que esperar fui directamente al salon principal

-Ella aun es de las mas debiles porque esta en transformación-

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!-

Lo primero que percibi al ver a los soldados gritando ante la aparicion de Alucard, fue que eran unos inservibles.

-Buenas- interrumpi

-Ella es Vithryl, un vampiro no oficial de nuestra organización- Integra me presento ante todos –Alucard, retirate de aquí junto con Vithryl-

-Si mi ama-

Ambos salimos al pasillo, al parecer el Vampiro tenia algo que decirme

-Hoy estaras a cargo de la Mansión, Integra, Walter, la mujer policia y yo debemos asistir a una reunion-

No pregunte detalles, pero si sospeche que se trataba del iscariote, simplemente por el hecho de que todos se retiraran dejando la mansión sola, y ademas, dejandome a mi.

Integra, Walter y la mujer policia al fin terminaron la reunion con los mercenarios

-Ya es hora de partir- fueron las unicas palabras de Integra para que todos acataran sin poner peros y abandonar la mansión.

…

Ahora estaba a cargo de todo, me tome la libertad para caminar por toda la mansión y escuchar el eco de mis pasos…

-Tu eres uno de esos vampiros cierto?-

Al estar pasando cerca de las puertas principales de la mansión escuche surgir una pregunta de uno de los nuevos soldados

-…si…- respondi

-Mi nombre es Pip Bernadotte… un placer-

-Vithryl- reanude mi paseo por la mansión, pero de pronto tuve recuerdos borrosos… una iglesia… una iglesia…

-Una iglesia-

-Disculpa?- Bernadotte se confundio al escucharme murmurando palabras

-Me tengo que ir…- inmediatamente corri hacia un lugar, un lugar que en mis recuerdos me atormento… corri sin estar segura adonde iba, abandonando la mansión, mis pies se movian sin yo saber la direccion…

Llegue, era una iglesia, suavemente abri las puertas, y no se hallaba nadie, salvo una persona que se encontraba observando un retrato del sacrificio de Jesucristo, situado en la pared principal

Poco a poco me acerque, el estaba de espaldas, Anderson.

-Fue hace tanto tiempo- el empezo a relatar algunos recuerdos

Yo coloque mi mano en su hombro, en expresión de consuelo

-El tiempo ha pasado, desde aquel entonces Anderson- comente –debes olvidarlo-

-Olvidar? Jajaja- una ligera risa salio de su boca –crees que el señor olvida nuestros pecados sin habernos arrepentido antes?-

-Alex, tu estabas conciente de la realidad-

-No me llames asi, tu maldito monstruo- inmediatamente se volteo y me clavo varias bayonetas

-Y crees que esto arreglara los daños?-

-In the name of god, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen- mientras expresaba estas oraciones me acorralo en un esquina

-Y si es de esa manera, porque me amastes?-

Su expresión de ansiedad de muerte cambio a una llena de dolor

-Porque pense que cambiarias-

-Los corazones envenenados nunca cambian, tu me lo enseñastes, tu fe te llevo a la decepcion-

-Yo soy el emisario del castigo divino-

Coloque mis manos en su cara acariciándolo delicadamente

-Tu dolor se ha convertido en venganza-

-Porque lo hicistes?-

Al escuchar esa pregunta recorde un hecho atroz

"Estaba en esta misma iglesia, empapada en sangre, saboreando la sangre de cientos de fieles que se habian reunido aquel domingo para expresar su fe a Dios, asesine a los fieles, niños y mujeres, a los hombres y a los ancianos, al frente de aquel retrato, asesine al pastor, bebi su sangre, mis instintos se habian desatado, entre aquel derramamiento de sangre inocente, alguien inrrumpio, haciendo una cruz con sus bayonetas se acerco a mi, mi boca estaba llena de sangre, y el hermoso vestido que use aquel dia estaba teñido de rojo, no dijo ni una sola palabra, su cara de decepcion fue lo unico que me basto para darme cuenta que habia cometido algo mayor que una matanza de catolicos… me habia convertido en un monstruo"

-Lo hice porque el deseo era incontrolable-

-Pero lo habias logrado superar-

-No logras entenderlo? Yo soy un monstruo! Por eso lo hice!!- inmediatamente lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas, y ver sus ojos humedecidos me incitaron a abrazarlo

-Perdoname-

-Ya no es posible el perdon-

-No Alex, yo no le pido perdon a El, yo te pido perdon a ti-

No pude ver su rostro, pero supe que una lagrima tambien habia recorrido su mejilla, senti aquella olvidada sensación de afecto que emitia el calor de su cuerpo al abrazarme

-Perdoname- lo mire de frente

El no dijo nada, solo se acerco a mis labios y los roso con los suyos al decir estas palabras: -Lo siento-

No pude entender como era posible que su corazon no fuera capaz de perdonar

-Entonces levanta tus armas y acaba conmigo, sabiendo que en tu corazon estas pecando, porque lo haces por venganza- me separe de el y espere una respuesta

-Que haces aquí…-

El vampiro interrumpio el momento, yo solo mire al padre y me aleje de su presencia, situandome al lado del Nosferathu

------------------------------------Fin del Cap XI---------------------------------------

Como ya sabeis, esta historia la empece originariamente en el Foro DP, y me recomendaron seguirla aquí, se me habia olvidado que tenia una cuenta en FF u, pero ya me puse al dia y puse todos los capitulos por los que actualmente voy, agradeceria que comenteis, porque o si no, no seguire con esto

Un calido saludo a esas personas que me dejaron review

Integra-Sama: ahora no te desmayes, hay mas capitulos

Onegai: Shinigami!!! Que te puedo decir? Sigue ese fic tuyo o te asesino XD

Shidori: ahora vez que no le junte con Alucard Jejeje… quien sabe, quizas después.


	12. Aparicion

Capitulo XII – Aparición

-Esto se acabo- en un tono terminante me hablo el Nosferathu, seguido con una mirada que exigía que lo siguiera de vuelta a la mansión.

Alex ni siquiera volteo a mirarnos como partíamos de la iglesia, simplemente continuo con sus oraciones, pero ahora no estaba tranquilo, ahora conocía su pecado…

Llegamos los cuarteles Hellsing, sin mucha espera el Vampiro me conducío directamente a la oficina de su ama, en donde ella aguardaba mi venida

-Has actuado conforme a tus deseos- comento Integra –esto no lo tolerare mas-

Tenia razón… pero no me importaba, ella sabia que no era como su querida mascota, que jamás me adaptaría a las reglas…

-¿y qué con eso?- respondí con un tono desafiante

-¿Y qué?- replicó indignada –Esto es todo, no lograste pasar la prueba-

-No volveré allí-

-Esto no esta a discusión… Alucard, llévatela-

-Si mi ama-

Mi instinto surgió, antes que el Vampiro me pusiese un dedo encima, yo con mis propias manos arranque su brazo

-NO VOLVERE ALLI!-

Inmediatamente supe que si permanecía allí iba a ser capturada, sin pensarlo abandone la oficina, mientras escuchaba al Nosferathu reír desquiciadamente _–¿Que tan lejos llegarás?-_

Velozmente había bajado hasta el pasillo, dirigiéndome hacia la salida, estaba tan cerca… pero algo me lo impedía, sin haberlo notado, algo me estaba desmembrando, despedazándome conforme a mis movimientos.

-No puedo permitir que escape señorita-

El mayordomo, con sus mortales hilos me habia arrancado un brazo y cortado una pierna, justo metros antes del la salida

Me di cuenta de mi desdicha – Dime Walter… realmente te alegra estar al servicio de Hellsing?-

-Gracias Walter-

El Vampiro apareció al frente mió, interrumpiendo el momento.

Vestía diferente, estaba envuelto en sombras con un traje de cuero, con una sonrisa burlona me hablo –¿Hasta aquí has llegado? Wajajajaja-

Me agarro firmemente del cabello y empezó a dirigirse a las mazmorras, arrastrando mi cuerpo por los pasillos, no intente escapar, aunque sabia que me recuperaría, pero simplemente no tenia voluntad… solo observaba mi desgracia como mi sangre se esparcía a lo largo de los pasillos, como el vampiro disfrutaba arrastrarme…

Llegamos a las mazmorras, a la misma habitación donde me hallaron, el Nosferathu me arrojo dentro como si fuese una bolsa de desperdicios

-Disfruta tus miserables días- comento el Vampiro

Yo me limite a mirarle y decirle referente a su persona –¿Crees que ser un perro es mejor que esta miserable existencia?-

Sin hacer caso a mis palabras cerro la pesada puerta de acero reforzado, dejandome en el olvido…

…

…

…

-Hola Fräulein-

Alguien irrumpió mi descanso, un… ¿niño?

No, a juzgar por su aspecto concluí que era un licántropo

-¿Como llegaste aquí?-

-Estoy en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez- menciono el pequeño –mi nombre es Schrodinger-

-¿A que has venido?-

-Sabes quien eres?- pregunto con una ligera sonrisa, ante la ausencia de mi respuesta continuo hablando –Millenium lo sabe-

Seguido de estas palabras saco una pequeña pantalla que comenzó a transmitir algunas imágenes

-¿Que tal Fräulein?-

Un hombre de baja estatura y notable sobrepeso apareció en la pantalla

-Alguna vez te has preguntado como llegaste a existir? ¿Cual es tu propósito?- una breve pausa por su parte –Yo soy el líder del grupo Millenium, controlo a mas de 1000 vampiros, amante de la guerra … yo te invito a que te nos unas y respondas todas tus dudas-

El extendió una mano –Esperamos tu respuesta- la transmisión se interrumpió

-¿Que decides "Vithryl"?-

-------------------------------------Fin del Cap XII-----------------------------------------

Gracias a los que dejaron review, como podréis notar, no he omitido ningún signo de tildación!! De paso pido perdón, ya que dije que aparecería Millenium (hans, doc, zorin, rip blah blah) pero en el próximo Cap. si aparecerán más: D

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo… ahora los dejare esperando mucho para el próximo XD


End file.
